The Sneaky Twilight Sparkle
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls universe. Trixie's moved on from being a petty bully and she seems to be happy with Starlight, but Twilight wants revenge.


Note: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show which was created by Lauren Faust.

Twilight Sparkle was trying to read a book in the school hallway while waiting for her first class of the day to start. Suddenly Trixie appeared and her book wasn't in her hands anymore. Twilight nervously asked, "How did you pop out of nowhere?"

Trixie smiled and said, "Magic."

Twilight asked, "Where did my book go?" Trixie pulled Twilight's book out of her ear. Twilight asked, "How did you do that?"

Trixie repeated the same answer. Twilight asked, "Are you ever going to grow up?"

Trixie laughed and answered, "The great and powerful Trixie has no need for growing. I've already met the maximum amount of greatness and powerfulness possible. However it would be interesting to see if I can become even better in the future."

Starlight Glimmer came by and said, "That's enough Trixie."

Trixie sighed and replied, "Okay."

Twilight smiled and said, "Thank goodness that you came by Starlight. You seem to be the only one that can stop the boastful and bothersome Trixie."

Trixie angrily replied, "I don't like hearing those kinds of insults from the overly smart and intrusive Twilight."

Starlight gently patted Trixie on the back and said, "Please don't cause any more trouble."

Trixie replied, "Very well. Lets head to our first class of the day."

Twilight nervously said, "Oh no. My first class starts in nine minutes. I always show up to my first class ten minutes early. The teacher's going to think that I'm becoming less interested in my studies." Twilight hurried to class.

A few hours later it was time for lunch so Twilight sat at a table with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer. Twilight said, "Trixie gave me a hard time this morning."

Applejack replied, "That bragging magician gives everybody a hard time."

Twilight said, "Almost everybody."

Sunset Shimmer asked, "What do you mean?"

Twilight answered, "Trixie's always different when Starlight's around. She seems to be the only one person at school that Trixie doesn't want to argue with."

Rarity smiled and said, "Maybe it's because they're both very fashionable."

Twilight replied, "I doubt Trixie and Starlight bonded, because they wear nice clothes."

Rarity said, "That's why I bonded with you."

Twilight sarcastically replied, "Glad to know that we bonded for such a meaningful reason."

Fluttershy said, "Maybe Starlight's so nice that Trixie would feel too guilty to mock her."

Twilight asked, "Then how come she argues with me all the time?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "Because you're an egghead."

Pinkie Pie raised her hand and asked, "May I say my theory?"

Twilight sighed and said, "Okay."

Pinkie Pie replied, "Maybe Starlight stole one of Gargamel's spell books and made a potion that hypnotized Trixie into being nice to her." Twilight facepalmed.

Applejack asked, "Have you ever thought about asking Starlight about it?"

Twilight answered, "I never get a chance to. Trixie and Starlight have lunch together everyday and they seem to hangout after school all the time."

Rarity said, "If you wore better outfits you may get the answer." Twilight facepalmed again.

After school Trixie used to appear next to Starlight's locker and said, "Greetings Starlight."

Starlight replied, "Hi Trixie."

Trixie asked, "Wanna go get a great and powerful milkshake at the tasty and overpriced cafe?"

Starlight said, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go grocery shopping."

Trixie sighed and said, "Okay."

Starlight replied, "Please don't mope around."

Trixie folded her arms and said, "I don't mope around. I'm totally not going to miss you today."

Starlight smiled and replied, "Yeah right."

Trixie couldn't lie to Starlight very effectively so she said, "I'll miss you."

Starlight replied, "I'll call you later."

Trixie lightly smiled and said, "Okay."

Starlight replied, "I'll see you later honey." She kissed Trixie on the cheek and said, "I love you."

Trixie replied, "I love you too."

Twilight and her friends were walking by and saw the kiss. Trixie used her magician cape to hide her blushing embarrassment. She used her magic to disappear.

Fluttershy asked, "What was that about?"

Rarity answered, "That was rather sweet."

Twilight asked, "Starlight, what's going on between you and Trixie?"

Starlight knew that Trixie would be upset if she told them the truth so she said, "Nothing you need to know." She walked out.

Rarity whispered, "They're in love."

Twilight replied, "This is surprising. Trixie's such a bragging and annoying person that it's hard to believe that anybody would get a crush on her." Twilight's friends stared at her. Twilight asked, "What's wrong?"

Rarity said, "Trixie finally got emotionally attached to someone and you want to mock her for it?"

Twilight said, "Trixie doesn't deserve to be in love."

Sunset replied, "No offense Twilight, but maybe you should stay out of Trixie and Starlight's business."

Twilight responded, "But I have to save Starlight from spending her time with the wicked and antagonistic Trixie."

Fluttershy politely said, "It wouldn't be very nice to ruin the relationship of two people that like each other."

Twilight had a crazy smile on her face while saying, "Starlight's too nice and cool to be with Trixie and Trixie's too evil to be with anybody. I must do everything in my power to ruin their relationship." Twilight did an evil laugh.

Applejack asked, "What's wrong?"

Twilight nervously said, "I was joking."

The next day Starlight went to her locker and saw that someone drew "Trixie's better than Starlight" on her locker. She opened her locker and saw it was full of garbage. Also her books were covered with peanut butter crackers which made them sticky and unreadable.

Trixie appeared and asked, "What's up?"

Starlight sighed and asked, "When are you going to grow up?"

Trixie nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Starlight answered, "You littered my locker and ruined my textbooks just because I couldn't see you after school yesterday."

Trixie replied, "I didn't do this."

Starlight said, "Yeah right. I'm going to have to pay the school to get new textbooks." Starlight walked away.

Trixie looked behind her and saw that Twilight had a smug smile on her face. Trixie angrily asked, "Did you frame me?"

Twilight answered, "If I did you couldn't do anything about it. Starlight and Principal Cinch would never believe you. You might as well break up with Starlight, because she's too good for a bragging loser like you."

Trixie looked sad while asking, "Do I deserve happiness?"

Twilight answered, "No." Twilight walked away while doing an evil laugh.

After school Trixie walked up to Starlight and said, "Since you're going to dump me I'll just say goodbye now."

Starlight replied, "No Trixie. I'm mad at you, but I don't wanna lose you. Just explain to me what happened.

Trixie said, "Twilight's the one that littered my locker, not me."

Starlight replied, "That seems weird."

Trixie said, "Watching the school's videotape from this morning would prove what really happened."

Starlight asked, "How could we get a peek at that?"

Trixie entered Principal Cinch's office. Principal Cinch sternly said, "Coming in here without a scheduled appointment is bad for your reputation."

Trixie asked, "Can I look at the security tape from this morning?"

Principal Cinch angrily said, "Of course not." Trixie put a twenty dollar bill on Principal Cinch's desk. Principal Cinch handed Trixie the security tape.

Trixie and Starlight watched the security tape and saw Twilight littering Starlight's locker. Starlight looked guilty while saying, "I'm so sorry for excusing you of being the culprit Trixie."

Trixie replied, "No need to be feel sorry. I'm flattered that you weren't going to dump me despite thinking that I ruined your locker and textbooks."

Starlight hugged Trixie and said, "It would have to take a really effective magic spell to make me stop caring about you."

Trixie smiled and replied, "I don't think any magic spell could ruin our relationship."

Trixie and Starlight showed Principal Cinch the security tape. Principal Cinch looked around the hallway and found Twilight. She said, "Twilight, you have ruined your reputation for a long time."

Twilight asked, "Did you find out what happened with the locker?"

Principal Cinch answered, "I sure did. You're going to have detentions for a long time."

Twilight screamed, "No!"

Trixie giggled and said, "The great and powerful Trixie finally defeated her biggest rival."

Starlight held Trixie's hand and said, "That's not the best way of wording it."

Trixie sighed and replied, "Despite everything Twilight did I wish her the best."

Starlight responded, "That was a better way of explaining your feelings."

Trixie smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me. I may be great and powerful at magic, but you're the one that's great and powerful when it comes to having a big heart." Trixie and Starlight kissed.

Meanwhile Twilight sat in detention while thinking about how to get revenge. She did an evil laugh.


End file.
